


Slide

by seizethelight



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:52:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seizethelight/pseuds/seizethelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Herc didn't have to be in frame, didn't even need to show his face, as long as Chuck was captured in all of his young, battle-trained glory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slide

"Your arm is in my face, old man!" Chuck shoved Herc over with his elbow, maneuvering himself so Herc would land between his body and wall. 

"Always in the bloody limelight," Herc muttered, propping himself up again, this time with his bicep crossed over Chuck's chest, hand resting up by his face. "That better, princess?" He nudged his hips forward, and the way Chuck's eyes widened at the contact made his bitching a little easier to bear. 

"Can't help that I'm prettier," Chuck grunted, shifting so his thigh rested alongside Herc's hip, body arranged for the winking lens. His skin, pale and decorated with rosy marks from Herc's fingers, would show up beautifully on the recording, Herc couldn't deny the logic in wanting to get as much of it as possible on display. Herc knew what he'd prefer to see while he was getting off. (It wasn't the scarred, weathered skin of some old Ranger, that's for sure.) 

"Might be true, but you're also a goddamn diva." 

Didn't matter though, because Herc knew the camera, much like himself, would devour the long shots of Chuck's legs, strong from hours of combat training, firm from piloting one of the most advanced weapons on Earth. That it would prefer the thick ropy muscles lining the boys arms and shoulders, the graceful slant of his back leading down to the smooth curve of his ass. To be honest, Herc was glad the camera didn't encompass more senses, that the lens couldn't pick up the rasp of Chuck's hair under his palms, the taste of sweat-damp skin under his tongue. It couldn't feel the eager thrust of his boy's cock against Herc's pelvis, rutting insistently for attention, dragging a slick trail along his own. 

It couldn't feel the need, sharp like electric current, racing under Chuck's skin, the palpable yearning for contact, the want for Herc to spread him out and fill him up and wreck him, inch by inch. No, the camera they'd set up in the corner of their room, rigged together from some of Geiszler's old tech, only captured the pictures and the sounds between them. And pretty as they were, Herc was glad he had the real thing next to him, under his hands, completely surrounding him.

Herc leaned down, ran his lips along the line of Chuck's jaw, the prickle of his beard teasing Herc's mouth. He slid a hand between their bodies, sweaty and hot where the skin made contact, and wrapped an agile fist around both their cocks. The rough slide together hurt, in that way the Drift hurt, because the connection was raw like a nerve. Chuck lit up under his touch, that ever-simmering anger quelled for a moment by the attention Herc gave to his body, to him, the motions meaning more than words ever could. 

The recording was selfish, Herc knew, just because they wouldn't always live this life. Squashed together in a tin can, hanging on by a thread to the world as they knew it. Someday there would hopefully be room to grow, to spread out past their tiny quarters, and with that came a bittersweet ache, knowing that Chuck wouldn't always be within his arm's reach. 

But for now, instead of dwelling of that, he eyed the display of the camera, palmed the remote, and tumbled Chuck to the mattress, relying on the tangle of their limbs and Chuck's natural eagerness to perform well while someone was watching. 

Herc didn't have to be in frame, didn't even need to show his face, as long as Chuck was captured in all of his young, battle-trained glory. His body was strong and beautiful and utterly worthy of the worship Herc paid to it with his hands, his cock, his mouth. 

"You gonna get me off, old man, or are you just going to tease me?" 

The words were laced with an undercurrent of frustrated need more than anger, Chuck's breath coming fast like Max's after a jaunt around the outside of the Dome. His chest rose and fell under Herc's hips, shoving up into the tight circle of his fingers. Herc bent his head, captured Chuck's mouth with his own, tongues vying in a struggle for dominance that Chuck would never take. He acquiesced under Herc's lips, pliant and warm, a contented sigh slipping from between them while Herc matched the thrust of his tongue with the stroke of his fist. 

The friction eased up, his hand slippery now from the increased pressure and attention Herc was paying to both of them. The slide was beautiful though, Chuck's cock curved against his. Despite his best intentions of laying the boy out and fucking him until tomorrow, Herc could feel himself start to edge out, could feel the jerky shudders from beneath him aiding in that slide toward oblivion, and he pulled faster, tightened his fingers about them both, felt Chuck's wrap an arm around his back and kiss him again. 

"Please, make me come," was what Chuck breathed against his neck and that was it, that was all Herc could handle, that wrecked-out _please_ , so rare and so fucking pretty spilling from his boy's lips.

It wasn't a race, but if it was, Chuck pushed through, his fingers linking over Herc's and jerking another few strokes, until he too was coming. The warm pulses were unseen by the camera, but Herc had enough sense to nudge Chuck's face to the side as he spilled out, capturing that moment for him. 

Chuck sagged back against the mattress, and Herc collapsed on top of him. The slick mess between them would cool soon enough, but for the moment, Chuck ran his hands over Herc's back, let his body relax enough to accept Herc's weight on top of him, and Herc mustered enough energy to click off the remote. 

The red light blinked out as Chuck pulled the sheet up over them.


End file.
